


Playing Rough

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Beacon Hills Babies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Sisters, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, First Grader Laura is fed up with his baby brother, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Peter is supposed to watch over them, Siblings, The Hale Family, Wordcount: 100, but he's being useless in his room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laura, the baby just hit me!" wailed a voice from the living room.</p><p>Laura sighed and left her spelling homework on the dining table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songletters (SongLetters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/gifts).



> To SongLetters, because she wanted more =)

"Laura, the baby just hit me!" wailed a voice from the living room.

Laura sighed and left her spelling homework on the dining table. 

"Okay, what happened here?"

"I was building a castle when baby knocked it over and hit me!" Her brother said, face red.

"A-guh?" Cora gurgled, and threw the wooden block she was gumming. 

It hit Derek’s leg, and his face crumpled. "She did it again!"

"Derek," Laura put on her long-suffering big sister voice. "You're _five_. How will you survive kindergarten if you let Cora bully you?"

Derek rubbed his eyes. "But you'll be there, Laura."

**Author's Note:**

> Answers Fan_Flashworks' [Rough prompt](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/240664.html).
> 
> [ [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/37273.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1216081) | [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/382826.html) ]


End file.
